


I'll be waiting

by Xyzcl



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, M/M, Valentine's Day Exchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:55:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22697485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xyzcl/pseuds/Xyzcl
Summary: Axel wakes up from a dream he can barely remember and in the waking world finds someone who feels so familiar
Relationships: Axel/Roxas (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	I'll be waiting

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day Kei! I hope you can forgive me for how this starts out and that you enjoy it

_It was cold, he could feel the rain soaking into his clothes as his body sank into the thick mud. Looking over to his left, he could see familiar blond hair and reached over to tangle his fingers with the other man's. Axel rolled onto his side, ignoring the searing pain through his chest and stomach in favor of being able to face the one person who mattered most in his life._

_"Roxas?" Axel called over to his partner, his voice hoarse and his throat raw. "Hey, look at me."_

_Blue eyes opened, darkened by the pain their owner was in as he turned to look at his partner. Axel offered a weak smile as he reached over with his cleaner hand to brush sopping wet hair away from those beautiful blue eyes, softly squeezing the smaller man's hand in his grip. Roxas smiled back before wincing in pain as he attempted to shift to look at his partner more comfortably._

_"Hey, hey, don't move." Axel warned, worried about Roxas' comfort._

_"We're both gonna die anyway Ax, let me at least die comfortable." Roxas grumbled, finally giving up after a few minutes of struggling and just laying back down with a huff. "Stupid legs broke when I fell off the horse...."_

_"Here, I'll come over to you instead." Axel offered._

_Roxas smiled gratefully, giving his partner's hand a squeeze before letting go. The redhead carefully rolled onto his stomach, gritting his teeth in pain as he crawled over to the other man before maneuvering so they could hold each other one last time. Axel let out a sound like he was about to argue as Roxas moved to rest his head on his partner's chest, a glare from the smaller man quickly shutting him up. The two of them reached for each other's hand, their fingers tangling together lovingly while they held each other one last time._

_"We almost got away from them." Roxas mumbled, forcing himself to stay awake. "Now we're going to die here in the mud like criminals."_

_"If loving you is a crime, I'd happily be a criminal for the rest of eternity if it meant I could spend my life with you even once." Axel whispered, pressing a soft kiss to his partner's forehead._

_Roxas smiled as he closed his eyes, unable to keep them open any longer. "I'll find you in the next life."_

_"Not if I find you first." Axel teased, wincing at the pain from laughing. "See you in the next life Roxas."_

_"See you in the next life Axel."_

_"I'll be waiting_."

Axel sat up in bed quickly, breathing heavily as he ran a hand through his sweat dampened hair. What was that dream about? In the haze of half alertness, he could only remember messy blond hair and the most entrancing blue eyes he'd ever seen. Letting out a sigh, he tossed the blanket off of himself before climbing out of bed. He looked over at the clock on his nightstand, groaning quietly as he saw he had only half an hour to get ready for class if he wanted to get coffee and make it in time. Some days he wondered if it wouldn't just be better to drop out of high school but the thought of having to deal with his brother complaining about him wasting his life was enough to coax him into getting dressed. Standing in front of his bedroom mirror with a shirt in hand, Axel ran his fingers along the familiar birthmarks across his chest and stomach, tracing the jagged lines while his mind wandered to the dream from before. He pulled his shirt on before turning away from the mirror to finish getting ready to go. Axel pulled his hair up into a ponytail to keep it out of his face before grabbing his backpack and heading outside, locking the front door on his way out. He climbed into the driver's side of his old beater of a car, tossing his bag into the back seat before buckling himself up and starting the trip to his usual coffee shop. 

Seeing the unusually high number of students gathered in the coffee shop, he let out a quiet groan of dismay before climbing out of the car. His eyes wandered around the coffee shop, stopping on a boy his age with messily spiked striking blond hair. Something about him was familiar, almost as if he'd known him forever. He forced his eyes away from the other boy and stepped up to the counter, ordering his usual black coffee and paying before stepping aside to let the line continue. Axel's eyes wandered back over to the blond sitting at the end of the counter, bright green eyes locking with deep blue as the two boys stared at each other from across the counter. The other boy looked away once he realized he was caught staring, his face taking on a slight pink tinge of embarrassment. Axel took his coffee, thanking the barista before making his way over to the other end of the counter. He needed to talk to the blond, it was driving him insane, thought he didn't know why. The redhead could see the other boy tense up in a surprised shock as he sat down next to him. 

"You come here often?" Axel asked to break the ice. 

The blond let out a choked sound as he glared up at Axel from over the rim of his coffee cup. "That the best you could come up with?" 

Axel grinned as he decided to double down on the bad pickup lines. "It's nice to meet someone who comes in fun size." 

The look on the other boy's face said he wasn't sure if he wanted to laugh or punch Axel after that terrible pickup line. Axel leaned against the counter with a chuckle as he took a sip from his coffee, letting out a quiet grunt as he burned his tongue. 

"So what's your name handsome? You new here?"

"Roxas, I just moved here." the smaller boy explained before taking a sip of his coffee. 

"The name's Axel. What school do you go to?" Axel asked, resting his head on his hand as he leaned against the counter. 

"Twilight Public." Roxas explained, moving to shove a map into his backpack. 

"Need a lift? I go there too." the redhead offered before taking another drink from his coffee. 

Relief washed over Roxas' face as he sat up straighter. "You mean it?" 

"Yeah, can't have you getting lost on your first day." Axel exained calmly with a smile. 

"I guess I can forgive you for the bad pickup lines then." Roxas mumbled as he looked down at his cup of coffee. 

The two teens finished their drinks before standing up and getting ready to go, throwing away their cups in the trash can on the way out to Axel's car. The redhead held the passenger side door for his companion before heading over to the driver's side to climb in as well. Roxas tossed his backpack into the back seat to join Axel's before buckling up and letting out a relaxed sigh. Axel couldn't resist the smile that graced his face as he glanced over at the other teen, forcing his eyes back onto the road as he drove the two of them to school. After a couple minutes of comfortable silence, Roxas quietly turned towards Axel to ask him a question. 

"Hey Axel, have we met before?"

Axel let out a quiet hum, keeping his eyes on the road. "I don't know but it feels like I've known you my whole life." 

"Is that why you were staring at me?"

"You were staring too Rox." 

Roxas rolled his eyes, his face tinted pink from being caught. "Your hair is the same color as a red crayola marker, who wouldn't stare?" 

"Aww, I'm glad you like my hair." Axel chuckled as he pulled into a parking spot at the back of the school lot under an old oak tree. "But yeah, that's why I was staring." 

Roxas let out a quiet hum before pulling Axel down by the collar of his shirt and pressing their lips together. The redhead let out a surprised sound before kissing back, bracing his hand against the passenger side door to keep from falling over onto Roxas. They pulled apart after a minute, both of them staring into each other's eyes in stunned silence. 

"See you after school?" Axel asked quietly to break the silence. 

"Yeah." Roxas mumbled back as he let go of Axel's shirt. 

"I'll be waiting." 


End file.
